cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Farkistan
|- | align=center colspan=2 style="background:#bebfd4;" | Motto: Beer, Boobies, and Another Word That Starts With 'B'!'' |- | style="background:#bebfd4;" | Team Color || Aqua |- | style="background:#bebfd4;" | Submitter (President) || Dirk Farkly |- | style="background:#bebfd4;" | Squirrel (MoFA) || Pope Rodger |- | style="background:#bebfd4;" | Ackbar (MoD) || Spanky22 |- | style="background:#bebfd4;" | Total Fark Council | * Emperor Norton I (Speaker of the Council) * Captain Impavid * Quadriplegic * fluoroalien * Slick Johnson |- | style="background:#bebfd4;" | Senator || Omarius Zombonicus |- | style="background:#bebfd4;" | National Holidays | * January 2...........Founders Day * March 30........Sanctioning Day * September 10...Freedom Day |- | style="background:#bebfd4;" | Stats || Stats Rankings |- | style="background:#bebfd4;" | Links | * Farkistan Forums * IRC: #farkistan |- |style="background:#bebfd4;" | Official Beer || image:FarkistanBeer.jpg |- | style="background:#bebfd4;" | Old Flag || |} History The Beginning Farkistan was founded on January 2nd of 2007 by an intrepid group of individuals hailing from Fark.com. They opened an embassy to welcome all, and to announce their presence. The culture of Farkistan is heavily influenced by Fark.com, borrowing many of that site's memes and cliches. While reading Fark.com is not a requirement for membership, many find a familiarity with it can help to assimilate into the culture. The Great Greenlight On February 13, 2007, Farkistan was able to get a "greenlight" post (a posting that appears on the main page of Fark.com to all visitors). This post served as a recruiting message, and soon Farkistan had more than 900 new members (although many of them never became active). To this day, current members who joined as a result of this recruitment drive are referred to as "Greenlighters" War Triggered The Holy War of Farkistan began soon after its founding when the GOONS alliance began a full-scale assault upon Farkistani nations. The infant alliance struggled to stay alive. On the 8th of January, LUE came to the aid of Farkistan, but was only able to provide moral support. Monetary and military support would be nearly unavailable to Fark nations for the duration of the war due to GOONS blockades and their policy of attacking any nation giving aid to the beleaguered alliance. The conflict was seen by many as the trigger for GWII. After GWII, Farkistan was never granted peace, and the conflict continued into and through GWIII. Fark Gets Peace Delayed by the Dizzay Doctrine, Farkistan finally found peace on June 11, 2007. As part of these terms, which included a cease fire from all signature nations of The World Unity Treaty, Fark agreed to accept Daemon Vower of the GOONS as a Viceroy with the power to veto government actions found to be in opposition to GOON interests. Farkistan was released from the terms of the peace deal on September 10, 2007. Greenlight 2.0 Originally planned for the one year anniversary of The Great Greenlight, Greenlight 2.0 was delayed nearly a week because CN registrations were turned off due to the Woodstock Massacre. On February 19, 2008, Farkistan was able to get another "greenlight" post on Fark.com. While not as successful as the prior year, Farkistan was still able to gain over 200 new members. Sanctioning On March 30, 2008, Farkistan became one of the twelve sanctioned alliances in the game, coming with the tenth ranked score of the alliances meeting the sanction requirements. Government Farkistan is a representative democracy and holds monthly elections ("erections" by charter). Submitter and Squirrel are chosen every three months; while TotalFark Council terms are for one month. Terms generally begin on the first day of the month following an erection. Erection results are determined by popular vote. Charter The Third Charter of Farkistan Preamble: I, for one, welcome our new Fark overlords. We the Farkers, fap fap fap. Farkistan is ruled by Our Holy Emperor, Our Holy Emperor, Our Holy Emperor, Our Holy Emperor, Our Holy Emperor, Our Holy Emperor, Our Holy Emperor, Our Holy Emperor, Our Holy Emperor, Our Holy Emperor, Our Holy Emperor, Our Holy Emperor, Our Holy Emperor, Our Holy Emperor, Our Holy Emperor, Our Holy Emperor, Our Holy Emperor, Our Holy Emperor, Our Holy Emperor, Our Holy Emperor, Our Holy Emperor, Our Holy Emperor, Our Holy Emperor, Our Holy Emperor, Our Holy Emperor, Our Holy Emperor, Our Holy Emperor, Our Holy Emperor, Our Holy Emperor, Our Holy Emperor, Our Holy Emperor, Our Holy Emperor, Our Holy Emperor, Drew Curtis (PBUH) through whom all things are possible, and from whom we derive the privilege of calling ourselves FARK In our leader’s absence, we do our best to govern ourselves according to his holy drunken example, as revealed to us in the magnificent realm of Fark.com. Article 1: The Submitter / Just as the thread topics in the magnificent realm of Fark.com are determined by a (sometimes) benevolent submitter, directing us toward links which may amuse us, so, too, shall the internal workings of Farkistan be directed by a Submitter. // The Submitter shall be erected, according to the erection procedures described in Article 6 of this charter, to a term no longer than 3 months. To be eligible for erections, a candidate for Submitter must be eighteen years old on the day the term is scheduled to begin and have been an active member of Farkistan for 30 days. /// The Submitter shall have the power to: - Oversee and provide input on all domestic issues in Farkistan - Provide input during any Council meeting - Oversee admission and masking of new Farkistanis - Make Official statements on the CyberNations Forum regarding Farkistan (Erections, Declarations of War/Peace, General News, etc.) - Redlight actions of the TotalFarkers - Appoint an Ackbar to aid in operation of the Military, a Sponsor to oversee aid and banking matters, and a Walken to help in recruiting - all with the majority approval of the TotalFarkers - Hold “ownership” of IRC channels representing Farkistan, including #Fark and #TotalFark - In the event of a tie vote of the TotalFark Council, shall cast a tie-breaking vote. - In the event of a dispute arising from the Charter or FArQ of Farkistan, the Submitter shall appoint an impartial arbiter to hear the arguments and decide the issue //// The Submitter shall be required to, at the beginning of the last full week of each month, to post a “State of Farkistan” address in the Drew Square forum. Article 2: The Squirrel / Just as this squirrel has long served as the mascot of the magnificent realm of Fark.com, bringing all that is Fark to the unwashed heathens of the internet, so too shall the Foreign Policy of Farkistan be directed by a Squirrel // The Squirrel shall be erected, according to the erection procedures described in Article 6 of this charter, to a term no longer than 3 months. /// The Squirrel shall be aided in his duties by a deputy, who shall hold the office of Chipmunk. The Chipmunk shall be appointed by the Squirrel with the approval of the majority of the TotalFark Council. If necessary, the Chipmunk may be removed from office by the request of the Squirrel and the approval of the majority of the TotalFark Council. A new Chipmunk shall then be appointed according to the process of this slashie. //// In the event that the Squirrel fails to report for duty for a period of seven days, or resigns at short notice, the Chipmunk shall assume the role of Squirrel upon receiving the approval of the majority of the TotalFark Council. A replacement Chipmunk shall be selected by the new Squirrel according to the process of the previous slashie. The Chipmunk will also serve as temporary Squirrel during an approved absence. ///// The term limits for the Chipmunk shall be equal to the term limits of the current Squirrel, regardless of the time of the Chipmunk's appointment. Should the Chipmunk be appointed to Squirrel, he shall serve only the rest of the previous Squirrel's term, regardless of the time of the appointment. ////// The Squirrel and Chipmunk shall be aided in their duties by several Nuts. Nuts shall be appointed by the Squirrel, and may serve as diplomats in the Squirrel’s stead. Any negotiations performed by a Chipmunk or Nut must be approved by the Squirrel before being submitted to the TotalFarkers. /////// The Squirrel shall have the power to: - Oversee all Farkistani foreign affairs - Oversee admission and masking of foreign diplomats - Make official statements on the CyberNations Forum regarding Farkistani foreign affairs (Treaties, Pacts, etc) - Negotiate and enter into treaties with other alliances, with the approval of the TotalFarkers. If a submitted treaty is neither greenlit nor redlit by a majority of the TotalFark council after being posted for vote by the Squirrel, the treaty may be considered approved. - Appoint Nuts to aid in his duties (TotalFarkers may redlight an appointment with a majority vote) //////// Should a situation arise where both the Submitter and Speaker of the Council become unable to serve or be jointly removed from duty, the Squirrel shall serve as Submitter until such time as a new Submitter or Speaker of the Council are elected. Article 3: The TotalFarkers / Just as those who give of themselves (money) in the magnificent realm of Fark.com are recognized with added bonuses and a cool little icon next to their name, so too shall those who give of themselves to Farkistan be recognized with added responsibility and a cool little icon under their avatar. A Council of TotalFarkers shall aid in the guidance of Farkistan. // The TotalFarkers shall be erected, according to the erection procedures described in Article 6 of this charter, to a term no longer than 1 month. /// Upon the enactment of this charter, there shall be five TotalFarkers. The number of TotalFarkers can be changed by a three quarters majority vote of the existing TotalFarkers. //// The TotalFarker who receives the most votes in the erection shall serve as Speaker of the Council. If the TFer with the most votes declines to serve, the position shall go to the TFer with the second most votes. This pattern may be continued until the TFer with the least amount of votes becomes SotC. By three quarters majority vote, a vote of no confidence may remove a TFer from the SotC position. A new SotC will then be erected according to the process of this slashie. The SotC will: - Preside over Council meetings - Act as the public face of the Council when needed - Serve as interim Submitter during an erections process should the office become vacated, or when the Submitter is on an approved absence ///// The TotalFarkers shall have the power to: By simple majority - Pass FArQ to ensure the continued smooth(ish) operation of Farkistan - Greenlight Appointments of the Submitter and Squirrel - Greenlight foreign treaties By three quarters majority - Change the number of TotalFarkers - Declare war on another alliance - Submit charter slashies to a general vote By unanimous vote - Override a Submitter’s redlight Article 4: The Walken / Just as the Walken has long served as the representation of all things badass, so shall the Recruiting and HR of Farkistan be directed by a Walken. // The Walken shall be appointed by the Submitter, with the approval of the TotalFark Council, to a non-specific term, according to the process described in Article 1 of this charter. If necessary, the Walken may be removed from office by the request of the Submitter and the approval of the majority of the TotalFark Council. A new Walken shall then be appointed according to the process of this slashie. /// The Walken shall further be aided in his duties by several Wheatons. Wheatons shall be appointed by the Walken (TotalFarkers may redlight an appointment with a majority vote). //// The Walken shall have the power to: - Oversee admission and masking of new Farkers - Make Official statements on the CN Forum regarding recruitment - Moderate and maintain the forums (with the exception of diplomatic forums) - Recruit new members to Farkistan - Oversee the Erections process and lend a supporting hand when needed Article 5: UltraFark / Just as they do in the magnificent realm of Fark.com, the UltraFark shall serve as th+++CARRIER LOST+++ Article 6: Erections / Erections shall occur on the last seven days of every month. TotalFarker erections will occur every month, or when the office becomes vacant. Erections for Submitter and Squirrel will occur every three months, or when the office becomes vacant. If the period until the next scheduled erection for a vacated office is less than seven days, the office is to remain vacant until the next scheduled erection. Erections are to be presided over by the Walken. // Candidates may nominate themselves or be nominated by others. /// Erections shall occur according to the following timeline: Day 1: Nominations begin Day 2: Nominations continue Day 3: Nominations end Day 4: Erections begin Day 5: Erections continue Day 6: ????? Day 7: Profit //// Terms shall begin on the first day of the month following the erection. ///// Should a lawfully erected or appointed officer of Farkistan prove grossly incompetent, commit crimes against the alliance or take an unexplained leave of absence longer than three days, a TotalFarker can initiate a vote of no confidence in that officer. Should the no confidence vote pass by a margin of three quarters of all remaining erected officers, the officer shall be removed and the position shall be filled according to the relevant articles of this charter until new erections can be held. ////// The terms for the Submitter and Squirrel shall be Feb-Apr, May-July, Aug-Oct, and Nov-Jan. If either office is vacated with a remaining period of less than two weeks, the positions shall be filled temporarily according to the terms of succession denoted in this charter. Vacancies for a period in excess of two weeks shall be filled by an election held according to the procedures specified in this charter to fill the remainder of the term. Article 7: Suck It, Libs / The Farkistani Military (Farkistan Defense Fleet) shall be presided over by an Ackbar, who is to be appointed by the Submitter and approved by a majority of the TF Council. The Akbar may be relieved of duty at the request of the Submitter and the approval of the majority of the TF Council. // The Ackbar shall have the power to organize the military as he sees fit, and appoint whatever subordinate leadership he feels will best create an effective military. /// The Ackbar shall have the power to authorize attacks, either aggressive or retaliatory, against unaligned nations. Attacks against aligned nations must occur either according to a declaration of war by the TotalFarkers or as a retaliatory measure cleared by the Squirrel. Aggressive attacks against aligned nations with whom Farkistan is not at war is asshattery, sanctions up to bannination from the alliance will ensue. //// The Ackbar shall have full authority to conduct military operations under the general guidance of the Submitter, provided those operations abide by any foreign treaties passed by the TotalFark Council. ///// The Ackbar shall be aided in his duties by a second-in-command, who shall hold the position of Calrissian. The Calrissian shall be appointed by the Ackbar with the approval of the Submitter. If necessary, the Calrissian may be removed from command by the request of the Ackbar or the Submitter. A new Calrissian shall then be selected according to the process of this slashie. ////// In the event that the Ackbar fails to report for duty for a period of seven days, resigns at short notice, or is relieved of duty, the Calrissian shall assume the role of Acting Ackbar for the duration of the process of the Submitter appointing a new Ackbar. The Acting Akbar will then return to Calrissian status until such time as the new Akbar designates a replacement Calrissian. The Calrissian will also act as Acting Ackbar while the Ackbar is on an approved absence. /////// Espionage, either against Farkistan or another alliance, is asshattery of the first degree. Bannination will ensue. Article 8: Forum Management / The Farkistan Forums shall never have less than 9 gubmint Admins: Submitter, all TotalFarkers Council, Squirrel, Ackbar, and Walken. Root Admin will keep his nose out of everyone’s business. // All Nuts, Chipmunks, and FDF Staff (Commanders and above) shall have no less than Mod status. FDF Staff mod status is restricted to forums under their area of responsibility. /// The Calrissian shall have the same forums access as the Akbar and the Chipmunk shall have the same forums access as the Squirrel; except without Admin status. Article 9: Farkers / Farkers are required to register on the Farkistan forums to be considered members of Farkstan. // Farkers are required to display “Fark” as their alliance affiliation and their forum member number in their nation profile at all times. Failure to do so, and to fail to comply with the Walken’s request to do so, may result in being expelled from the alliance and declared rogue. /// Requirements in the previous two slashies may be temporarily waived by majority vote of the TotalFark Council. Article 10: Lighten Up, Francis / Lighten up, Francis. CyberNations is a game. Unbunch your panties, have a beer, and come hang out. Stop taking things personally. If you are stressing out, not having fun, or getting pissed off, take a break. It is a game for the love of god, and a free one at that. Go outside, when was the last time you saw the sun? // Any erected or appointed official may request an approved absence from their duties, and may appoint someone to reign in their stead, or have the Council appoint a regent. This approved absence is just a release from normal duties; forum and game activity may remain the same during that time. TotalFark Council will approve or deny these requests by majority vote. Requested absences by nuts and wheatons are approved by their respective department heads. Article 11: Slashies / To add more slashies to this charter, a Farkistani must submit the proposed slashie for consideration by the TotalFarkers. The TotalFarkers may Greenlight the proposed slashie by a three quarter majority vote. If the slashie is greenlit, a poll will be created for a general vote of all Farkistani member nations. If, after the poll has remained open for three days, the slashie has the approval of 2/3 of the voters, it will be approved and added to this charter. Article 12: Miscellaneous Ass Covering / All foreign treaties and agreements entered into under any previous charter shall remain enforceable against the Farkistani government under this charter. // Any power expressly granted to any officer in this charter is withheld from any other officer. Foreign Affairs Farkistan has a general policy of non-aggression towards other alliances. Tech raiding is strictly controlled and limited to inactive unaligned nations. Category:AlliancesCategory:Fark Category:SuperFriends